Between Us
by aicchan
Summary: Kadang Cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila, kadang cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi begitu egois. tapi ada satu kekuatan yang mutlak dimiliki sebuah cinta--yaitu dia bisa memaksa seseorang mendengarkan kata hati yang sering terabaikan olehnya...


Between Us

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n : jangan tanya settingnya dimana yak.

Coz author juga ga paham. Hohohohoho.

Happy reading :3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hari ini—bulan lagi-lagi tidak bersinar….

Begitulah pikir seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Dia berdiri sendiri di sebuah lapangan yang ditumbuhi rerumputan yang tipis. Angin berhembus mengibarkan mantel hitam yang dia kenakan. Helai lusuh itu melambai ringan mengikuti arus udara yang bergerak lumayan kencang.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mencium sesuatu yang amis… anyir…. Dan itu mengusik kesadarannya.

"—Darah…." Dia membalik badannya mengikuti arah bau itu berasal. Lalu dia pun melangkah mencari asal bau yang begitu jelas itu.

Maka sampailah ia di sebuah puri tua yang cukup terawat. Tanpa sinar bulan, puri itu tampak sedikit mengerikan. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya di taman bunga mungil yang ada di sisi puri itu. Lalu dia melihat beberapa orang keluar dari dalam, dari aroma yang tercium, pemuda itu tahu mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

Bau darah tercium jelas dari dalam puri itu. Setelah orang-orang tadi pergi menjauh, si pemuda pun masuk dalam puri itu. Baru saja sampai di depan pintu, dia sudah melihat jasad seorang pria berambut hitam. Sebilah pisau besar menancap di jantungnya dan menyisakan rembesan darah segar yang kembali mengusik pemuda itu.

Lalu dia kembali melangkah, kini dia mendapati sosok seorang wanita dengan paras cantik yang tergeletak mati di anak tangga yang mengalirkan darah dari robekan mengerikan di lehernya. Si pemuda itu menelan ludah dan berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

Dia pun menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari batu pualam indah itu. Dan di anak tangga teratas, sepasang mata hitam yang hampa bertemu dengan kedua bola mata pemuda itu yang berwarna putih. Tidak ada nafas kehidupan dalam tubuh pemuda yang terbaring kaku dengan sayatan lebar di dada dan sebuah tusukan mematikan yang menikam jantungnya.

Tanpa takut sedikitpun, pemuda bermantel itu pun meneruskan langkahnya. Kini dia berada di ambang pintu sebuah kamar dimana dia bisa merasakan sedikit hawa keberadaan seorang manusia, meski hawa itu tertutup oleh aura kematian di dalam puri itu.

Dia pun masuk, melangkah pasti ke sebuah lemari kayu kuno. Tanpa ragu, si pemuda itu membuka kedua pintu lemari itu. Rupanya di dalamnya—terlindung mantel tebal dari bulu—meringkuklah seorang bocah yang memiliki ciri serupa dengan ketiga mayat yang ada dalam rumah megah itu, berambut hitam dan memiliki bola mata hitam berkilau bagai onyx.

Bocah itu memandang si pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya satu kata yang bisa diucap bocah itu, mengambang, seakan tidak keluar dari raganya, "… bunuh aku…."

#

#

Sekali lagi si pemuda mendapati dirinya berdiri di tanah kosong seraya memandang pada langit yang sehitam kain beludru. Halus—tanpa hiasan. Saat itu telinganya menangkap langkah kaki yang berlari menghampirinya dan menyerukan namanya dengan lantang…

"Ooii—Neji!!!"

Sepasang mata putih itu memandang sosok yang dulu dia temukan meringkuk dalam lemari kayu. Bocah itu kini menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda belia yang menjadi pujaan hati setiap gadis di kota itu. Dengan cepat pemuda itu sampai di sebelahnya.

"Hari ini kau semangat ya, Sasuke?" Neji tersenyum pada si pemilik mata onyx itu.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Neji, "hari ini menyenangkan sekali!!" remaja berumur 14 tahun itu menyeret Neji dan mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon, "aku dan teman-teman piknik ke danau di kaki gunung."

Neji tersenyum simpul, "pantas semangatmu masih ada di tengah malam begini."

Sasuke nyengir, "aku tidak sabar menceritakannya padamu," katanya, dan dia pun mulai berceloteh tentang pikniknya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Bukannya mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, Neji malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. 5 tahun yang lalu—saat dia menemukan Sasuke, sebenarnya dia berniat untuk segera menghisap sari kehidupan dari bocah itu. Namun niatnya hilang begitu Sasuke mengatakan 'bunuhlah aku'. Bukannya menuntaskan lapar dan dahaganya, Neji malah berbaik hati memakamkan 3 jenazah itu dan juga merawat si bocah.

Neji sempat merasa tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau melakukan hal yang merendahkan kaumnya seperti itu. Tapi—sosok Sasuke yang menerima dia apa adanya itulah yang membuat Neji memutuskan untuk berada di sampingnya.

Seiring waktu, trauma Sasuke atas pembantaian keluarganya pun pulih. Bocah cilik dengan darah bangsawan yang kental itu pun berusaha bersikap dewasa melebihi usianya. Dihadapan orang lain yang datang bersimpati padanya, dihadapi dengan sosok bocah yang angkuh dan penuh harga diri. Tapi dihadapan Neji—Sasuke menjelma menjadi bocah manja yang egois.

Sisi itulah yang membuat Neji tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke.

"HEI!!"

Suara keras Sasuke membuyarkan kenangannya itu, kini dia berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke yang cemberut dan kesal,

"Dengerin aku ga?" serunya sewot.

"Ah—maaf, aku melamun."

Sasuke makin cemberut mendengar jawaban dari Neji itu. Dia pun langsung berdiri, "sudah capek-capek cerita malah dicuekin. Aku pulang!!" dia pun langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Neji.

Namun seberapa cepatnya Sasuke berlari Neji bisa menyusulnya dengan mudah. Dalam sekejap Neji sudah ada di depan Sasuke, "kalau cepat marah begitu kau bisa cepat tua lho."

"Biar!!"

Sasuke mendorong Neji ke samping dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Neji menghela nafas dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke, "iya maaf—aku yang salah."

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melangkah cepat menuju rumah mewahnya yang kini dia tinggali sendiri. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan langsung masuk.

"Ayolah—kau mau merajuk sampai kapan?" Neji mengikutinya masuk dan naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar Sasuke berada. Dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan lemari dan menarik keluar sebuah kaos putih sederhana.

Sekali lagi Neji harus menahan diri saat melihat Sasuke melepas kemejanya. Leher yang putih itu membangkitkan gejolak dalam dirinya. Darah seorang drakula menekannya untuk mencicipi manisnya cairan yang ada dalam pembuluh darah itu. Tapi Neji bertahan, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyentuh Sasuke seberapa laparnya dia….

Pertikaian batin itu membuat tubuh Neji limbung dan nyaris jatuh, tapi dia bisa menahan diri dengan bertumpu pada sebuah meja.

"Neji!! Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bergegas memapah tubuh Neji, "wajahmu pucat sekali, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?" dia melepas mantel Neji dan membaringkannya di kasurnya yang berukuran king size.

"Sudah aku bilang—aku tidak peduli kau mau memangsa siapa di sini. Aku tidak akan buka mulut," Sasuke membuka ikat kepala Neji, "kalau kau inginkan darahku pun…. Aku tidak akan melawan," katanya pelan.

Neji memandang wajah Sasuke, "hh—aku tidak berminat menghisap darah bocah sepertimu," Neji mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu sontak mengelak dan berdiri.

"Aku mau mandi!" katanya sambil berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi pribadi yang ada dalam kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kayu berukir itu separuh membanting.

Sasuke mengisi bathtub ala jaman victoria itu dan duduk ditepinya sambil menunggu airnya penuh. Dia sadar betul kalau pasti saat ini mukanya berwarna merah. Semula Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu saja bertingkah aneh setiap Neji menyentuh tubuhnya, walau hanya menepuk pundak atau kepalanya…. Tapi kini dia mengerti alasannya. Semua itu karena Sasuke mulai memendam suatu perasaan lain terhadap Neji. Meski dia tahu itu aneh—mereka jelas berasal dari dunia yang berbeda… dia manusia dan Neji seorang drakula yang menggemari darah manusia. Hubungan mereka yang seharusnya adalah pemangsa dan buruan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mengenyahkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu setiap dia berada di dekat Neji. Meski tersiksa—mati-matian dia berusaha menahan diri.

Sementara Sasuke bingung di dalam kamar mandi, keaadaan serupa juga terjadi pada Neji. Drakula rupawan itu tergolek lemas di tempat tidur Sasuke. Sejak pertama dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, Neji sama sekali belum menhisap darah siapapun. Neji takut tidak bisa menguasai diri dan memangsa Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Dan Neji pun menyadari—hanya dengan berada di sisi pemuda itu, dia juga menghisap aura kehidupannya, yang berarti Neji akan membuat umur Sasuke memendek—cepat atau lambat. Tapi Neji tidak bisa pergi, atau lebih tepatnya—dia TIDAK mau pergi dari sisi Sasuke, karena dia sadar… dia tertarik padanya. Perasaan yang sudah lama hilang dari dalam hatinya, kini menyala kembali menghangatkan kebekuan raganya….

#

Sasuke terbangun saat mendengar suara kicauan burung mengisi pagi hari yang masih sunyi. Perlahan dia beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur dan meraih mantelnya. Dia menyibak tirai yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya, berdiri dan meregangkan bdannya sambil menguap.

Lalu dia berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela dan membukanya lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari menghangatkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia pun segera mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian, lalu dia menuju ke kamar sebelah, kamarnya sendiri, dimana Neji tidur semalam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar kakaknya yang meski sudah bertahun-tahun kosong, kamar itu terawat bersih dan rapi oleh pelayan-pelayan yang Sasuke bayar untuk mengurus rumahnya itu.

Sasuke membuka pelan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan melangkah masuk dalam kamar yang gelap gulita karena Sasuke melapisi tirai jendelanya dengan kain hitam yang selalu dia sediakan untuk Neji. Kemudian dia menghampiri sosok tampan yang terbaring pucat di kasurnya.

Sasuke berdiri di sisi tempat tidur itu, tangannya terulur dan meraih rambut halus Neji yang begitu halus, "—hei Neji, kalau kau inginkan darah…. Aku akan berikan sebanyak yang kau mau…" bisiknya.

Dia memandang wajah Neji yang pusat. Dia tidak tahu apakah drakula bisa sakit atau tidak, yang jelas—saat ini kondisinya tidak begitu bagus.

"Tuan muda," pintu kamar itu diketuk seorang pelayan. Sasuke pun membuka pintu itu sedikit, "sarapan sudah saya siapkan," kata pelayan itu.

"Aku tidak mau… aku sedang tidak enak badan," kata Sasuke.

Wajah pelayan itu langsung berubah cemas, "apa—tuan muda butuh dokter?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Setelah pekerjaan selesai, kalian boleh pergi," dia pun menutup dan mengunci pintu itu. Begitu dia berbalik, dia terkejut melihat Neji sudah bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur. Di keremangan kamar itu, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Neji dengan jelas, tapi dia mendengar rintihan lirih dari drakula itu, "Neji—kau kenapa?" Sasuke mendekat dan hendak meraih tubuh Neji, tapi sekatika tangannya ditampis dengan kasar, "ne—Neji?"

"PERGI!! KELUAR DARI SINI!!"

"TIDAK MAU!!" balas Sasuke, "MANA BISA AKU MENINGGALKANMU SEPERTI INI!!"

"Aaaarrgh!!" rintihan Neji semakin menjadi.

Sasuke nekad mendekatinya dan menahan kedua pundak Neji, "kenapa? Apa yang sakit?"

"Le—pas!! Jangan mendekat!!!" Neji meremas kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. ikat kepala yang selalu dia pakai meluncur mulus ke pangkuannya.

Sasuke tertegun melihat sebuah tanda yang bersinar kehijauan di kening Neji. Sekilas mirip lambang swastika, tapi sedikit berbeda. Sasuke baru mengetahui hal itu, karena selama ini Neji sama sekali tidak pernah melepas kain yang menutup keningnya.

Sasuke sadar kalau tanda itulah yang membuat Neji kesakitan. Tapi dia tidak tahu haruus melakukan apa. Detik berikutnya, dia merasakan sesuatu menghujam kulitnya dan menancap di lengannya. Dia tidak sanggup berteriak saat menyadari bahwa taring Neji lah yang merobek lengannya.

Merasakan darahnya terhisap, Sasuke mencoba bertahan, namun lama kelamaan dia merasa kalau Neji semakin dalam menghujamkan taringnya, Sasuke pun berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Neji—Neji!! Lepaskan!!" dia mendorong tubuh Neji, tapi tidak berguna karena tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, "Neji—sa…kit…."

Rintihan Sasuke menyadarkan Neji dan seketika dia melepaskan lengan yang kini bersimbah darah itu. Dia memandang sosok Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya……. Yang ditakutkannya terjadi… dia—dia melukai Sasuke….

"Neji… Neji… maaf," Sasuke menyentuh sisi bibir Neji yang diwarnai merahnya darah miliknya, "kau pasti sangat lapar 'kan?" dia mengulurkan tangannya yang tergigit oleh Neji tadi, "aku cuma kaget—kalau kau masih lapar…. Minumlah darahku sebanyak yang kau mau…"

Mendengar itu, sontak Neji menarik tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, "aku yang salah… maafkan aku…"

Sasuke terkejut merasakan lengan Neji memeluknya dengan begitu erat, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Seketika. Sakit di tangannya sama sekali tidak terasa lagi.

"Pasti…. Sakit sekali, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "enggak kok."

Neji melepaskan pelukan itu dan memandang mata onyx yang sangat dia suka. Lalu dia meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih berdarah itu, "cepat obati ini…. Kau bisa mati kehabisan darah," Neji membebat luka itu dengan selimut.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji mengangguk.

Sasuke pun berdiri, "baiklah—aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Neji membiarkan pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Dia pun membersihkan tetesan darah yang masih tersisa di ujung taringnya. Manisnya darah Sasuke masih membuatnya kesulitan menahan diri. Telat sedikit saja dia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, Neji yakin dia akan menghisap habis darah pemuda itu tanpa peduli sekalipun jika Sasuke berteriak.

Sakit di kepalanya memudar dan akhirnya hilang. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan 3 lilin yang bertengger di tempat lilin yang terbuat dari emas. Cahaya redup itu menerangi seisi kamar yang gelap.

Lalu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, bersih, dan lengannya sudah dibalut perban dengan rapi. Pemuda itu mendekati Neji yang duduk di kursi kayu dekat lemari buku, dia pun duduk di kursi yang lain.

"…. Kenapa kau jadi hilang kendali begitu?" tanya Sasuke, "lalu—tanda apa di keningmu itu?" dia benar-benar tampak penasaran.

Karena itu juga Neji memutuskan untuk menceritakan arti tanda di keningnya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.

"Aku—berasal dari kelurga drakula yang cukup tua. Mungkin setara dengan bangsawan di dunia manusia. Golongan kami adalah kaum yang terpandang, karena itu, masing-masing anggotanya memiliki lambang ini di setiap tubuh mereka. Lambang ini menjadi pengikat bagi kami. Siapapun yang melanggar hukum bagi para drakula, akan mendapatkan hukuman setimpal."

"…. Hukum? Drakula juga memiliki hukum?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, "bukan hukum seperti milik kalian, manusia. Hukum yang berlaku di antara kami berbeda…. Tidak membuat masalah dengan penganut gereja, tidak menyulut peperangan yang tidak berguna dengan manusia, tidak boleh memangsa kaum sendiri…."

"Me—memangsa apa?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Saling memangsa tepatnya."

"…. Apa itu pernah terjadi?"

Neji terdiam lumayan lama sebelum meneruskan ceritanya, "ya—sudah lama sekali, saat aku masih kecil, seumurmu mungkin, aku lupa. Waktu itu terjadi peperangan besar antara drakula dan manusia. Kaum kami terdesak karena manusia berlindung di balik tembok gereja yang sudah disiram air suci. Kami tidak bisa mendekat. Saat itu terjadi kekacauan hebat dan neraka bagi kami pun terjadi. Drakula-drakula buas mulai menyerang teman mereka sendiri. Itu menyebabkan kerugian yang luar biasa bagi kami. Dan pemimpin kami memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dari kediaman manusia."

"Lalu—sekarang keluargamu ada dimana?"

Neji memandang Sasuke dengan mata lavendernya, "aku tidak bisa katakan padamu. Lambang ini mengikatku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa lambang itu menyiksamu?"

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, "—karena aku melakukan apa yang seorang drakula tidak boleh lakukan," jawab Neji lirih.

Sasuke memandang Neji tidak mengerti, "memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Neji malah berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi itu, kembali ke sisi tempat tidur yang masih ternoda darah Sasuke. Diantara kelip cahaya dari lilin, Sasuke menangkap sosok Neji tampak begitu jauh… seakan dia akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri… seperti ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa dia jangkau….

Entah didorong oleh rasa apa, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan memeluk pundak Neji dengan erat, "jangan pergi!! Kau berjanji padaku kau akan menjagaku!!"

"—Sasuke…."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!! Tidak akan aku izinkan!!"

Neji menyentuh kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya, diangkatnya wajah pemuda itu dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati indahnya karya yang ada dihadapannya itu, "… permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku, tuan muda…." Neji tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengalah pada rasa yang menghimpit di dadanya.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna saat Neji mencium lembut bibirnya. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut—manis…. Seiring waktu, Sasuke terhanyut dalam kecupan yang telah berubah menjadi ciuman yang begitu menuntut, ciuman yang membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke menjadi lemas sekaligus bersemangat pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Lengan Neji menarik tubuh Sasuke semakin merapat padanya, merasakan kehangatan dan debaran jantung yang berpacu dalam diri pemuda itu. Sasuke sendiri terpaksa harus berjinjit dan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang kini melingkar di leher Neji, merasakan helai lembut rambut coklat itu menyapa kulitnya….

Sasuke mengerang kecewa saat Neji mengakhiri ciuman pertama mereka. Tapi setidaknya dia masih berada dalam pelukan sang drakula yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, "—aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun… selama kau menginginkan aku…."

#

#

"Sa~su~ke!!!" seorang pemuda sebaya Sasuke merangkulnya dengan akrab sambil tersenyum. Warna pirang rambutnya berkilau lembut tertimpa matahari pagi.

"Kau rupanya, Naruto," Sasuke melepaskan diri.

Naruto cemberut, "bhuu—kau itu—pagi-pagi udah judes. Cepet tua lho!!" dia berjalan di sebelah Sasuke, "ku dengar kau sedang sakit. Apa sudah sembuh?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "cuma kecapekan," jawabnya asal.

"Oooh—wajahmu kelihatan segar. Kau pasti sudah istirahat yang cukup, ya?!"

"Begitulah," Sasuke membenahi rompinya, "pelajaran kemarin bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "sama saja. Kita dapat PR untuk buat karya tulis sastra sebanyak 4 halaman. Terserah kau tema dan bentuknya. Puisi, drama, soneta…. Dan aku benci semuanya."

"Yang kau suka itu kan cuma makan dan main."

Tidak tersinggung, Naruto pun meneruskan obrolan paginya dengan Sasuke. Kadang kebersamaan 2 mahkluk beda sifat itu sering dipertanyakan oleh teman-teman sekolah dan warga kota itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke, si tuan muda pewaris tunggal harta yang katanya tidak akan habis untuk 7 turunan, seorang bangsawan dengan sikap nyaris arogan itu—bisa bersahabat karib dengan Naruto, putra tunggal seorang pejabat di kota itu, pemuda yang supel dan ceria.

Sasuke sendiri juga heran, tapi—jujur dia merasa nyaman di dekat Naruto. Dia tidak seperti teman-teman mereka yang memakai topeng manis untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Naruto selalu jujur padanya, bisa mencelanya, bisa mengejeknya—dan Sasuke suka dengan sifatnya itu.

"Sore nanti—boleh tidak aku mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu?"

Sasuke sedikit berpikir, "… sore ini…. Bagaimana kalau malam saja? Aku ada urusan sedikit," katanya.

"Baiklah—boleh aku ajak Sakura juga?"

"Boleh saja. Dia juga bisa membantu kita. Kau tahu sendiri karya tulis buatanku itu bagaimana," mereka berdu apun masuk dalam gedung sekolah mereka yang terbuat dari kayu. Bangunan bertingkat 3 itu sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran.

#

"Teman-temanmu mau kesini?" Neji lumayan kaget saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Setahunya—ini kali pertama Sasuke mengajak temannya ke rumah, "kalau begitu, lebih baik aku pergi saja," Neji hendak berdiri tapi langsung ditahan Sasuke.

"Kau ga boleh pergi!! Aku kan sudah bilang!!"

"Tapi…."

Sasuke tetap menggeleng, "aku… ingin mempertemukanmu dengan mereka."

Kali ini Neji benar-benar terkejut, "apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memeluk Neji dan bersandar di dadanya, "aku ingin mereka tahu keberadaanmu—sebagai orang yang penting untukku…. Yang sudah menemaniku selama ini…" dia menengadah dan memandang wajah Neji yang ternyata tersenyum padanya.

"…. Terserah maumu. Tapi—setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi sepupu jauhmu… daripada kau katakan aku ini kekasihmu," dan dia pun kembali menikmati bibir lembut Sasuke yang sudah memasung sukmanya sejak kecupan pertama mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum senang usai sentuhan singkat itu, "baiklah—mereka akan datang malam ini. Mungkin 2-3 jam lagi. Aku mau manggil pelayan dulu untuk membuat makan malam sekalian."

Neji mengangguk dan membiarkan tuan muda manja itu meninggalkan kamarnya yang terlindung dari sinar matahari yang masih bersinar di luar sana….

Saat malam tiba, kedua teman Sasuke pun datang. Naruto dan seorang gadis manis berambut pink panjang, Sakura. Teman sekelasnya sekaligus kekasih Naruto.

"Hai—maaf mengganggu," sapa Naruto riang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk sopan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk dan mengajak 2 orang itu ke ruang belajar yang terletak di dekat tangga. Ruangan itu cukup luas. Sebuah lemari besar penuh buku berdiri kokoh di sisi ruangan itu. Lalu ada sebuah meja segi empat di tengah ruangan yang dihias sebuah karpet tebal yang lembut, juga sebuah perapian di sisi lain ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu lumayan terang karena Sasuke menyalakan perapian dan membuat malam dingin di musim gugur itu sedikit lebih hangat.

"Nah—sekarang bagaimana?" Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, "aku sama sekali tidak punya ide mau buat apa."

"Sama, aku juga," Naruto membeo dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, "kalian berdua ini—kenapa sih benci sekali pada sastra?"

"Tidak berguna," jawan Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

Satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "baiklah—aku nyerah," lalu dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya, "aku buatkan beberapa tema. Kalian boleh pilih," katanya.

Wajah Naruto seperti orang yang mendapat hadiah undian utama, "uaaaah—Sakura memang bisa diandalkaaaan!!!" dia menyambar kertas itu dan membacanya bersama Sasuke, "apa yaaa…."

"Entahlah—tidak ada yang menarik minatku," Sasuke membaca deretan tema itu.

Saat mereka masih membahas tema itu, pintu ruang belajar terbuka dan muncullah Neji sambil mendorong sebuah kereta makan. Kemunculan sosok asing itu jelas membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut.

"Aku bawakan kue untuk teman belajar kalian," kata Neji sambil membawa kereta tu mendekat ke meja.

Sasuke berdiri, "kenalkan—ini sepupuku, Neji. Neji, ini Naruto dan Sakura, temanku di sekolah."

Naruto dan Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Neji.

"Kami tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau baru disini?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk lagi.

Neji dan Sasuke berpandangan, "—sebenarnya, aku sudah lama disini," kata Neji, "sejak Sasuke menjadi yatim piatu, aku yang menemaninya."

"Lalu—kenapa tidak pernah muncul di keramaian?"

"Fisikku sedikit lemah, makanya aku tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke kalau aku sampai sakit parah disini."

"Begitu—" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "tapi—syukurlah kalo Sasuke ada temannya di rumah. Ga kebayang deh kalau harus sendiri di puri sebesar ini," Naruto nyengir.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke bisa berteman dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu—tidak pernah menatapnya dengan mata penuh simpati atau rasa kasihan karena peristiwa berdarah 7 tahun yang lalu. Sejak pertama—Naruto pun selalu tersenyum tulus padanya.

Neji menepuk kepala Sasuke, "aku tinggal dulu—belajar yang benar, ya?!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Jangan tepuk kepalaku lagi!!" Sasuke cemberut. Tapi Neji hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto dan Sakura bengong melihat itu. Baru sekali ini mereka lihat raut wajah Sasuke sesantai itu. Biasanya dia selalu berwajah masam.

Tidak menyadari pandangan heran kedua temannya, Sasuke kembali pada tugas sastra yang dia benci karena dalam dirinya benar-benar tidak ada bakat untuk menjadi penulis.

Usai belajar, Sasuke mengajak 2 temannya itu untuk menikmati makan malam yang sudah disiapkan pelayan. Neji juga turut hadir disana. Sebelum masuk dan duduk bersama Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura; drakula tampan itu sempat 'mengutak-atik' ingatan para pelayan. Bukannya apa—pasti akan aneh sekali kalau pelayan rumah itu tidak tahu keberadaannya yang sudah lama tinggal di sana.

Ini makan malam yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sasuke yang biasanya hanya makan seorang diri.

……….

"Baiklah—kami permisi dulu," kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih jamuan makan malamnya, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Selamat akhir pekan, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah," Naruto melambai dan akhirnya meninggalkan pekarangan puri itu. Sudah begini malam—dia masih saja semangat.

Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu utama itu. Lalu dia menghampiri Neji yang berdiri di anak tangga pertama.

"Aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke.

"Besok kan libur. Kenapa kau mau langsung tidur?" Neji mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar, "begini masih tidak mau aku perlakuakn seperti anak kecil."

Sasuke membalik badannya dan mendelik pada Neji, "siapa yang anak kecil? Kau mau buat aku benar-benar marah, ya?!"

"Silahkan saja kalau kau mau marah—aku tidak takut," Neji mendekat pada Sasuke dan mengusap pipi pemuda itu, "wajahmu kalau marah itu malah semakin menggemaskan," dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membungkam Sasuke dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Sasuke mencoba menolak—tapi akhirnya dia takluk dan pasrah saja pada setiap sentuhan Neji padanya….

#

"Ne—Neji…." Sasuke bereaksi saat jemari lentik Neji membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja sutranya, tapi dia tidak mampu protes lagi saat telapak tangan Neji menyentuh kulit perutnya. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Neji.

"—Ayolah.. kau bilang kau bukan anak kecil lagi…." Neji menelusuri leher putih Sasuke yang sejak tadi menggodanya, "aku akan membuatmu jadi orang dewasa yang sebenarnya," dia pun membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di kasur empuk itu.

Disingkirkannya helai kain halus itu dari badan Sasuke dan memberinya pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Tubuh itu begitu sempurna bagi Neji. Kulit yang sedikit terbakar matahari, otot yang terbentuk alami di lengan, dada dan daerah perutnya, bentuk tubuh yang proposional khas remaja—semua itu menghilangkan logika dari pikiran Neji.

"Nnn—" Sasuke bergerak sedikit gelisah merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Neji pada setiap sentuhannya.

Neji mencium lembut bibir Sasuke dan berbisik, "… kau tidak suka ini?" ia menyentuh pinggang Sasuke, "aku akan berhenti kalau kau tidak mau."

Otak Sasuke terasa buntu. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia ingin atau tidak, tapi—sekujur tubuhnya menikmati sensasi asing itu. Perintah dari otaknya seolah terputus ditengah jalan dan tidak sampai pada syaraf motoriknya.

"Kalau kau diam saja—aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa mengendalikan diri…." Neji mencium pertemuan antara leher dan pundak Sasuke, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suaranya yang makin susah dikendalikan. Meski dia mencoba mengatakan 'tidak', tapi seluruh tubuhnya mengkhianatinya dan berkata 'ya' pada Neji yang kini menemukan tempat lain yang sanggup membuat Sasuke melayang tinggi….

Dan Sasuke pun kini menyerah pada hatinya dan menutup pintu logika di otaknya. Dia menikmati semua yang Neji lakukan padanya, dengan belaiannya, dengan kecupannya…. Sasuke pun membiarkan drakula itu mengenyahkan seluruh kain yang menutupi sisa tubuhnya.

Menyadari pandangan Neji saat memandangnya, Sasuke merasa wajahnya terbakar. Tapi dia paham kalau dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Lalu dengan mata onyx yang membiaskan temaram cahaya lilin, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji yang kini tengah melepas pakaiannya.

Seandainya ada tomat matang di sana, merahnya tidak akan bisa menyamai rona wajah Sasuke melihat keelokan tubuh seorang Neji dihadapannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia menyentuh tubuh bersuh rendah itu.

"—Kau tidak akan menemukan detak jantung disana, Sasuke…." Neji meraih tangan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli…" Sasuke merasakan debar jantungnya terasa berpacu. Dan saat Neji kembali meneliti seluruh tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya, pemuda belia itu hanya mampu mengerang pelan tertelan oleh rasa yang membuatnya seolah gila ini.

Cahaya lilin yang semakin redup dikamar itu tidak membuat dua insan yang tengah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri itu terganggu. Sebaliknya—kamar yang nyaris gelap itu menjadi saksi bisu saat bukti dari dua dunia itu membuktikan keberadaan mereka.

Jemari Neji menggenggam erat jari-jari Sasuke saat dia meminta kesediaan Sasuke untuk menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit menolak, dadanya dipenuhi terlalu banyak sensasi baru yang berputar-putar dan siap meledak dalam tubuhnya. Dia masih belum sanggup mendapatkan 1 lagi perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya malam itu.

Neji tidak memaksa, dengan lembut dia menenangkan Sasuke. Mencium dan membisikkan namanya berulang kali. Dia tidak mau pemuda itu takut dan menyesal pada akhirnya, maka dia pun memilih untuk bersabar….

Setelah beberapa waktu yang memanjakan itu, Sasuke pun berpikir—dia sudah sejauh ini. Neji sudah melihat—bahkan menyentuh seluruh yang ada padanya. Seluruh raganya—lalu, kenapa tidak dia menyerahkan jiwanya sekalian? Menyatukan apa yang mereka rasakan saat itu. Akhirnya—Sasuke pun memeluk Neji erat, meski tanpa kata—dia yakin Neji mengerti… karena selama ini, Neji memahaminya tanpa dia harus mengatakan apapun.

"Ngg—" Sasuke mendesah halus saat Neji mulai membuktikan kesungguhan padanya. Dia seolah terhipnotis saat bola mata lavender itu memandangnya tajam. Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar erat pada Neji dan membiarkan jarak diantara mereka makin menipis.

"Ahh!!" Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya pada Neji dan merasakan keberadaan pria berambut coklat panjang itu dalam dirinya. Sesuatu seolah muncul dan merekah dalam jiwa Sasuke. Sesuatu yang indah—sesuatu yang begitu memikat seluruh sukma Sasuke dalam sebuah jerat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lepaskan. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat baginya, dan pada saat dia dan Neji mencapai suatu titik yang berada diluar nalar mereka, Sasuke hanya mampu membisikkan nama yang telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya kini….

#

Neji tersenyum memandang wajah tidur Sasuke yang polos seperti bocah. Dikecupnya lembut bibir yang merona kemerahan itu. Lalu direngkuhnya tubuh Sasuke yang masih polos tanpa busana itu dalam pelukannya. Nafas hangat Sasuke menyapa kulitnya dan menentramkan hatinya. Kali ini Neji yakin—bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, dia tidak akan pergi dari sisi Sasuke. Tuan muda manja yang kini menjadi satu-satunya alasan Neji untuk tetap bertahan hidup setelah begitu lamanya dia mengarungi kehidupan sepinya yang tak terikuti waktu….

Merasakan sentuhan halus dari helai rambut Neji yang menyapa wajahnya, membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpi indahnya. Setengah mengantuk, dia tersenyum pada Neji, "—kau tidak tidur?"

"Kau lupa aku siapa? Malam begini, aku justru segar sekali," Neji mengecup kening Sasuke, "tidurlah—kalau kau tetap bangun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur lagi."

Pipi putih Sasuke merona merah, "ternyata kau ini drakula mesum, aku baru tahu," dia pun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Neji, "jangan kemana-mana, kau harus disini… saat aku bangun nanti…." Sasuke pun kembali pulas.

Neji pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menikmati wajah Sasuke yang terlelap dalam pelukannya….

#

#

"Akhirnya ujian selesai juga," Naruto berseru senang sore itu., "mulai besok kita libur. Pasti menyenangkan sekali…." Dia membuka rompinya juga beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja, Naruto," ujar Sakura, "oya Sasuke, liburan ini ikut kami piknik ke gunung yuk? Pasti menyenangkan kalau makin ramai."

"—Maaf, aku tidak bisa," kata Sasuke, "sebenarnya…. Keadaan Neji kurang begitu baik, jadi—liburan ini aku mau menemaninya di rumah."

Wajah Naruto dan Sakura jadi ikut cemas, "dia sedang sakit?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Begitulah—tapi tidak apa kok. Kalian nikmati saja liburan ini," kata Sasuke, "aku pulang duluan, ya?! Sampai jumpa!!" Sasuke melambai ringan dan dia memacu langkahnya meninggalkan 2 temannya itu.

"…. Jadi cemas…. Nanti—kita jenguk ya?" Naruto memandang Sakura.

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk, "mm—ini cuma perasaanku atau kau juga merasa hal yang sama?" Sakura balas memandang Naruto, "akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke terlihat lebih ceria, ya?"

Naruto memindah arah pandangnya pada Sasuke yang tampak kecil di kejauhan, "kau benar. Sekarang dia jadi lebih ceria, lebih semangat. Tidak murung seperti biasanya."

"Ku rasa ini juga karena keberadaan Neji, kau ingat, waktu kita main ke rumahnya minggu lalu? Belum pernah aku lihat wajah Sasuke rileks seperti itu."

Naruto mengangguk, "aku juga kaget, malah aku pikir aku sedang mimpi," dia nyengir, "tapi syukurlah—Sasuke tidak akan sendirian lagi…."

"Kau benar," Lalu kedua sejoli itu pun berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah mereka, "Oya Naruto, ayahmu pergi ke kota sebelah, ya? Ada masalah apa?"

"Lumayan parah. Katanya—di kota sebelah, ada drakula yang menyerang. Ayah dan beberapa orang dari gereja pergi memeriksa keadaan disana."

Sakura bergidik ngeri, "ya ampun—terjadi lagi? Akhir-akhir ini banyak penyerangan, ya?"

"Dari apa yang aku dengar, sudah banyak pemburu vampir dan orang-orang gereja yang dikirim untuk membasmi penghisap darah itu," Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura, "tenang saja—aku akan melindungimu."

Sakura tersipu melihat senyum lebar diwajah Naruto. Meski terkesan norak, Sakura senang Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

"Nah—ayo pulang!!"

#

"Aku sudah pulang!!" Sasuke membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan menjatuhkan bundelan bukunya begitu saja ke lantai. Dia pun menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju ke kamarnya. Di sana, ada Neji yang sedang berbaring.

Mengenai kondisi Neji, Sasuke tidak berbohong pada Naruto dan Sakura, memang beberapa hari belakangan ini kondisi drakula itu makin melemah. Neji bilang sih itu pengaruh dari aura kaumnya yang mendekat. Keberadaan drakula lain membuat Neji makin kesulitan mengendalikan diri, seperti kemarin malam, dia nyaris saja memangsa seorang pelayan di rumah itu.

"Neji…. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Dia bisa melihat wajah Neji semakin pucat.

Neji membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke, "… ini gawat…. Aku tidak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi…. Kalau mereka tahu aku menetap disini, mereka akan mengira aku menandai wilayah ini sebagai jamuan makan malam untuk mereka…" Neji duduk dengan susah payah.

Sasuke tidak tega melihat kondisi Neji yang seperti itu, dia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji, "minumlah—mungkin bisa membuatmu sedikit membaik."

Neji memandang ragu pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa—aku ini milik Neji 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi tergantung begini padamu," Neji mencium bibir Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "aku malah senang kalau kau bergantung padaku," dia pun membiarkan Neji menghujamkan taring pada tangannya….

Walau tidak banyak menghisap darah Sasuke, Neji merasa tubuhnya lebih segar. Baru saja dia hendak menyeka sisa darah di bibirnya, sebuah teriakan mengejutkan mereka berdua. Bersamaan mereka memandang ke si pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah salah seorang pelayan di rumah itu. Wanita tua itu tampak pucat dan gemetaran, sedetik kemudian dia langsung berlari meninggalkan puri itu masih sambil berteriak histeris,

"TOLOOOONG!!! ADA DRAKULA DI KOTA INI!!!!"

Sasuke maupun Neji tidak bisa mencegahnya….

"BODOH!! KENAPA AKU TIDAK MENUTUP PINTU DULU!!!" Sasuke memaki dirinya.

Neji membebat lengan Sasuke dengan robekan kain selimut, "tidak usah dibahas, sekarang—kau harus pergi dari sini sebelum warga kota datang."

"AKU? KAU GILA?!! KAU JUGA IKUT!!" teriak Sasuke tidak terkendali.

Neji menggeleng, dia menggenggam jemari Sasuke, "matahari masih bersinar di luar sana. Aku tidak akan bisa pergi selangkah pun dari rumah ini…" ketika itu Neji terkejut melihat butiran bening mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat airmata Sasuke, harga diri anak itu terlalu tinggi untuk mengizinkan dirinya menangis. Tapi kali ini—dihadapannya, Sasuke membuang harga diri itu jauh-jauh.

Neji pun memeluk Sasuke erat, "baiklah—aku pergi denganmu…. Ku rasa kain ini bisa melindungiku dari sinar matahari," Neji menarik kain yang menjadi penutup tempat tidur besar itu, "kita tidak punya banyak waktu…" dia memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih basah itu, "ayo—bukan waktunya menangis," Neji berdiri dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain hitam itu, lalu dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengajak pemuda itu keluar dari sana.

Beruntung jarak rumah Sasuke cukup jauh dari pusat kota, sehingga mereka punya waktu yang cukup untuk mencapai gunung. Berlari di bawah sinaran matahari yang menjadi musuh alaminya kembali membuat stamina Neji terkuras habis. Sasuke mengajaknya berlindung diantara pepohonan yang rimbun.

"Neji—Neji… bertahanlah!!!"

Neji bersandar lemas di pohon, "pergilah—aku… aku tidak kuat lagi…."

"ENGGAK!! BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS BILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI?!!" Sasuke memeluk Neji, "kumohon—jangan suruh aku pergi…."

Neji merengkuh tubuh gemetaran itu dalam pelukannya. Dari tempat mereka berada sekaran, Neji masih bisa melihat kalau warga kota sudah berkumpul dan menuju ke puri tempat tinggal Sasuke. Tapi, daripada mencemaskan itu—Neji lebih mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. Bau darah dari luka di tangan Sasuke kembali mengusik nafsu makannya. Tapi—kalau sampai dia menghisap darah pemuda itu lagi…. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa menahan diri….

"Sasuke—dengarkan aku… sekali ini saja," Neji menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari noda darah di lengan Sasuke, "pergi—tinggalkan aku sendiri…."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun!!! Tidak!!" Sasuke berkeras, "lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku disini!!" Sasuke membuka lilitan kain di lengannya dan membiarkan tetes darah menodai tanah, "hisap darahku sampai kau puas dan biarkan aku mati!!"

Melihat cairan pekat itu, Neji makin tersiksa…. Namun akhirnya dia kembali memeluk Sasuke erat, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa mempersatukan mereka…. Tapi Neji tahu unu pertaruhan yang sangat berbahaya….

"Sasuke…" bisik Neji pelan, "apa kau—rela meninggalkan kemilau matahari demi aku?"

Sasuke terhenyak, "—apa maksudmu?"

Neji menegakkan badan Sasuke dan memandangnya lekat, "aku—aku akan menghisap jiwamu…. Jiwamu dan bukan darahmu…."

Sasuke membalas pandangan mata lavender itu, "lalu—apa aku akan mati?"

"Ya… tapi kau bisa bangkit kembali dan menjadi sepertiku…. Seorang drakula…."

Wajah Sasuke membeku, "a—apa itu mungkin?"

Neji mengangguk, "bisa… tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil," suaranya lirih dan ragu, "tapi—jika ini gagal, aku bersumpah aku akan mati bersama…" ucapannya terpotong saat Sasuke menciumnya.

Bukan ciuman yang biasa Sasuke berikan padanya. Ciuman ini terasa lebih dan lebih hangat dari semua sentuhan yang pernah mereka lakukan. Sasuke tersenyum pada Neji usai ciuman itu,

"Aku percaya padamu…. Jadi aku tidak akan mati, aku akan kembali—untukmu…."

"Sasuke…."

"Aku tidak butuh matahari jika itu berati aku bisa bersamamu selamanya…" Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya dan menunjukkan lehernya pada Neji, dia pun memejamkan matanya.

Neji melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, dirasakannya kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda itu, kehangatan yang sebentar lagi akan hilang. Neji merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup kulit putih yang memikat itu sebelum akhirnya, sepasang taring tajam miliknya menembus nadi yang ada dibalik lapisan kulit itu….

Sementara itu di lain tempat, tepatnya di puri kediaman Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa memandang nanar pada bara api yang melahap bangunan megah itu. Warga kota yang tidak terkendali langsung membakar rumah itu tanpa peduli seandainya Sasuke masih hidup dan terjebak dalam kobaran api itu. Mereka terus berkata kalau mungkin ada banyak drakula yang bersembunyi dalam rumah itu.

Asap tebal menutupi senja yang sebenarnya indah itu. Sakura menangis perlahan di lengan Naruto, gaun putihnya ternoda oleh debu dan abu dari tarian merah yang membara dihadapannya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menenangkan gadis itu dengan memeluknya erat. Dan dia hanya berharap supaya temannya selamat—bagaimanapun caranya….

Merasa yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup, akhirnya pada warga kota pun bubar sendiri-sendiri, kini tinggallah Naruto dan Sakura yang memandang bisu pada bangunan megah yang kini telah roboh termakan api.

#

#

……….

"_Dimana ini_…."

"_Gelap_…."

……….

"—suke…."

"Sasuke!!!!"

……….

"_Siapa… yang memanggilku?_"

"…. _Cahaya_? _Siapa_….?"

"_Ayah_….? _Ibu_….? _Kakak_….?"

……….

"Sasuke!!!"

……….

"_Neji_?"

"_Ah—iya…. Aku harus pergi…. Kembali padanya_…."

……….……….……….

"SASUKE!!!"

Pemuda itu tersentak dan menarik nafas seakan itu adalah nafas pertamanya. Perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya dan tersenyum, "…. Neji…." Katanya saat menemukan dirinya berada di pangkuan orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

Neji memeluk pemuda itu erat, "anak bodoh—ku pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi…."

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku akan kembali untukmu," Sasuke pun duduk, "…. Jadi…. Sekarang aku sama sepertimu? Seorang drakula?" dia meraba lehernya, tapi tidak ada bekas luka apapun di sana, begitu pula saat dia melihat lengannya. Tak ada bekas gigitan yang seharusnya masih berdarah itu, "… berapa lama aku 'mati'? kenapa lukaku sembuh semua?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang polos itu, mau tidak mau Neji jadi tersenyum, "kau ini—enteng sekali kalau bertanya."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Sasuke jadi cemberut.

Neji pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "a—hahahahaha!!! Kau ini memang bocah yang menarik."

"Jangan tertawa!!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam.

Meski susah—Neji pun menghentikan tawanya. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir dia tertawa seperti ini, "maaf—habis…. Kau ini lucu sekali. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang berubah jadi drakula dan bertanya sepolos kamu barusan."

Sasuke mendelik pada Neji, "jangan tertawa saja, jawab pertanyaanku tadi!!" tuntut Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sasuke, "kau—hanya 'mati' sebentar, mungkin—3-5 menit. Lalu… tubuh seorang drakula seperti kita memiliki keunggulan yang lebih dari manusia biasa, jadi—luka apapun selain luka karena air suci, matahari atau pasak kayu yang sudah disucikan, bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Pertumbuhan kitapun akan mengalami perlambatan yang drastis," jelas Neji singkat.

"Hmm—begitu," Sasuke melirik taring yang nasih tampak di sudut bibir Neji, "lalu—apa aku juga punya taring sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja. Taring ini akan bereaksi pada saat kita lapar," saat itu jari Neji menyentuh bibir Sasuke, "maaf—aku membuatmu menjadi mahkluk yang menghisap darah demi bertahan hidup."

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku tidak peduli…. Yang penting aku ada bersamamu… selamanya," dia menyentuh dadanya sendiri, tapi kini tak ada detak yang terasa disana, dia pun merasa kalau suhu tubuhnya menghilang. Namun—tak ada setitik pun penyesalan dalam hatinya….

Senja telah beranjak malam saat itu, terlindung dalam bayangan pepohonan, Sasuke kembali menyerah pada pesona Neji. Pembuktian cinta mereka tidak akan berakhir sampai kapanpun….

"—Neji…."

"Hnn?"

Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku—ingin berpamitan pada Naruto…. Dia itu—teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki…."

Neji menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang begitu pas untuknya, "ya—aku akan menemanimu. Lalu…."

"Kita pergi meninggalkan kota ini selamanya…."

"Ya…" Neji mencium bibir Sasuke ketika dia menikmati sensasi dari tubuh pemuda dala pelukannya itu dalam bentuk yang baru….

#

Malam telah begitu larut, kota telah sepi dari aktivitas penduduk. Sasuke mengajak Neji ke rumah Naruto yang berada di pusat kota itu. Dengan melompati atap demi atap bangunan di sana, mereka tiba di rumah Naruto.

Mereka berdua melompat tanpa suara dan memijakkan kaki di tanah. Sasuke mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparnya pelan ke jendela kamar Naruto. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum si penghuni kamar bangun dari lelap tidurnya dan membuka jendela itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat siapa yang ada di luar jendela kamarnya, "—Sasuke?"

Sasuke memberi isyarat supaya Naruto turun. Pemuda pirang itu pun mengambil mantel tidurnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dengan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia pun menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Neji.

"Kalian berdua… baik-baik saja?" Naruto takjub melihat penghuni puri itu tampak sempurna tanpa luka.

"Kami bisa melarikan diri," kata Sasuke, "Naruto—maaf selama ini aku membohongimu… tentang Neji," dia bicara begitu lirih, nyaris menggumam. Tapi dia benar merasa bersalah telah berdusta pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia sebut sebagai teman.

Naruto menggeleng, "itu tidak penting. Aku—waktu aku melihatmu dan Neji untuk pertama kali di ruang belajar waktu itu… aku berpikir, 'kenapa Sasuke bisa kelihatan begitu bahagia?'," pemuda itu mendekat pada Sasuke, "dan akhirnya aku paham. Bagi Sasuke, Neji ini bukanlah 'sepupu' semata 'kan?" dia tersenyum, "Sasuke—suka padanya 'kan?"

Melihat wajah Sasuke memerah, Naruto pun tertawa, meski mati-matian menahannya, "hihihihi—aku benar rupanya," dia melirik Neji yang sama bekunya seperti Sasuke, "kalau bersamamu, wajah es Sasuke ini bisa berubah cerah seperti matahari di musim panas. Makanya aku tahu—kalau kau tidak akan melukainya dan akan selalu menjaganya."

Tawa Naruto terhenti, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekat pada Sasuke, lalu dia menyentuh dada Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya, "selamanya—aku tetap teman kalian 'kan? Meski saat ini dunia kita berbeda…" mata birunya menatap lurus pada kilau onyx yang kini berkaca menahan tumpahan perasaannya, "selamanya—Sasuke akan mengingat aku sebagai temanmu 'kan?"

Sebuah pelukan diberikan Sasuke sepenuh hati pada Naruto. Hanya sekilas, tapi itu menjadi limpahan seluruh ucapan terima kasih pada teman terbaiknya itu. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, "nah—pergilah, kalau lebih lama disini, ibuku bisa bangun."

Sasuke mengangguk, "—kalau…. Kita bisa bertemu lagi, apa kau masih akan menjadi temanmu?"

"Pasti," jawab Naruto yakin, "ya—asal kau tidak menemui aku 100 tahun lagi," candanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "baiklah—kami pergi…." Dia dan Neji berbalik.

Saat itu mendadak langkah Neji berhenti dan dia menoleh ke belakang, "bagaimana kau tahu—kalau Sasuke sudah menjadi drakula?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, "ya—bisa dibilang aku punya kemampuan untuk mengetahui apakah yang ada dihadapanku itu manusia atau bukan."

Neji dan Sasuke terkejut, "—jadi kau…."

"Yup—sejak pertama aku sudah tahu kalau Neji itu bukanlah manusia," dia merapatkan mantelnya, "aku ngantuk, nih. Aku masuk, ya?! Kalian hati-hati di jalan," dia berbalik dan melambai ringan pada kedua orang itu seakan mereka akan bertemu lagi esok hari.

"…. Dia itu—mengejutkan sekali, ya?" gumam Neji.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "ya—dia memang temanku yang selalu penuh kejutan."

Dan kemudian kedua sosok tiu pun tertelan oleh kegelapan malam yang menyelimti seisi kota itu…

#

#

#

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman manusia, berdirilah sebuah kastil tua yang tekah digerogoti waktu, namun masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Di bangunan itulah kini Sasuke menghabiskan masa hidupnya yang mungkin tidak akan terhitung untuk berapa lama…. Bahkan kini pun dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama waktu mengalir sejak dia memutuskan untuk mendampingi Neji dalam kegelapan di dunia….

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Neji mendekat pada Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat jendela dan menyibak poni Sasuke yang kini sedikit memanjang dan mengecup keningnya, "apa kau lapar?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku hanya sedikit mengantuk," katanya.

"Tidurlah—pagi akan segera datang…."

"Tidak mau… kecuali kau mau mengantarku tidur," Sasuke tersenyum sedikit menggoda.

"Sudah pintar merayu rupanya," Neji memeluk Sasuke, "padahal aku masih ingat wajahmu yang hampir menangis waktu pertama kali aku menyentuhmu."

Sasuke mencium bibir Neji, "aku tidak akan jadi anak kecil selamanya 'kan?"

"Tapi selamanya aku akan menjadi anak-anak dimataku, kau pikir berapa beda usia kita," tanpa kesulitan, Neji melepaskan kemeja sutra dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Neji, "kau ini memang sudah kakek kalau dibandingkan denganku," dia tersenyum saat bibir Neji menyentuh lehernya, "tapi—apa arti sebuah rasa kalau dipikir dengan logika?"

"Mulutmu ini juga sudah makin pintar bicara. Dasar bangsawan muda," Neji membawa Sasuke ke tempat tidur, "aku akan membuatmu bungkam."

Sasuke tersenyum, "coba saja kalau kau bisa…."

Tak ada suara alam yang mengiringi senandung cinta yang terdengar dari dalam istana tua itu. Tak ada seberkas cahaypun yang menyinari langkah cinta yang terbentang sempurna dalam bangunan kuno itu. Yang ada hanyala keyakinan… bahwa cinta—tidak membutuhkan dunia sebagai penghalang…. Cinta hanya membutuhkan satu hal…. Yaitu hati—yang mana dia tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**T H E E N D**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N :

Fiuuuh—akhirnya jadi juga nih fic. Special dedicated to NejiDemon yang udah nangis-nangis (masa sih?) minta dibuatin fic NejiSasu. Juga buat .cho..luv., yang sehati ma NejiDemon buat menggoda iman saia hingga lahirlah fic NejiSasu ini (ditimpuk palu).

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya weiz lah—buat semua pecinta NejiSasu…. Ditunggu reviewnya—ditunggu kritik en sarannya, tapi saia tidak menunggu 'serangan' karena cerita yang rada aneh bin ga jelas ini (kabur duluan).

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

READ en RIVEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!! \('A')/


End file.
